


Morning

by vectacular



Series: HK Smut Week [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Early morning smut. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, bite-sized smut! Written for Day 1 of HK Smut Week.

“ _Kaneki_ , wake up!” He pokes his boyfriend’s cheek, and all he gets in reply is a tiny groan and Ken turning away from him. Huffing, he pokes Ken’s cheek again, “it’s such a nice morning, _get up_ ~”

He pouts and moves until he’s on top of Ken, then proceeds to kiss all over the other’s face. Ken groans more, brows furrowing, which he kisses too. “ _Hide_ , go away.”

“Nope,” he says cheerily, bringing his hands up to hold Ken’s sides, and he hums as he kisses his boyfriend softly. Ken reciprocates sleepily, and a hand comes up to clutch his hair. Pulling away, he nuzzles into Ken’s neck, peppering soft kisses as he unhurriedly makes his way down. “I’d kiss you more, but your breath stinks,” he says, lips brushing against the other’s chest as he looks up.

“Yours isn’t any better,” Ken slurs, and he watches as his boyfriend rubs his eyes, eventually staring down at him. He smiles and continues to pepper kisses, soon reaching Ken’s stomach, feeling the other’s hand pet his hair. Humming a little, he moves a hand to clutch Ken’s cock, and he feels a gasp as he leisurely strokes the other. “H―Hide,” his boyfriend moans, the hand in his hair gripping it tightly as he brings Ken to hardness.

His smile widens as Ken arches a little, and he’s happy to watch as the other’s face starts to blush. Feeling the cock in his hand twitch more, he fastens the pace, and Ken lets out a cute little moan. Resting his chin on the other’s stomach, he then shifts to lightly kiss back up, paying special attention to Ken’s shoulder for no apparent reason. With a shudder, Ken comes and he nuzzles into the other’s shoulder. “Come on Ken, get up~”

His boyfriend groans, hand leaving his head, and soon enough sheets get pulled over him, all the way to the other’s face. “I already did.”

  
**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/122154512765/hidekane-morning)


End file.
